


glass

by dinEli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, McCall Family Feels, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Second Person, ProScott, i don't know how to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish you'd live like you're made of glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glass

**Author's Note:**

> It was all based on my recent obsession with Amber Run and how beautiful and touching "5AM" is. So both the title and the summary came from it. And the idea; the rest is all my accumulated feelings over the McCalls and their incredible relationship :)

You weren't afraid of the wolf. But of what it meant. Of what he would do.

Later, that's what you told yourself. You had to- it was necessary. You knew him too well; the strange, the endearing, the annoying, the amazing. You also knew his stubbornness, his empathy and his desire to help-

To please.

And then he could feed them; his urges, his fears. He had what was needed, and how could you deny that of him? How could you deny from him- ask him to be something other than himself?

It would take strength you never thought real, from him and from you. To take a stand and not falter.

It also hurt, too many times in too many places. Places you'd thought forgotten. To him, to you.

It weighted, and you had swore once. Seeing him for the first time, and the second, and the third.

With his kind eyes. Your sweet, sweet boy. Good to the core.

Your sweet little man raised in such bitter circumstances.

It weighted and it ached. But you had promised, when you saw him.

When you see him.

His life attached to yours, your life to his. This symbiotic, soft humming link. This thread traced with love, and understanding.

You promised, you swore to both of you. That you wouldn't- That you would.

Fight for him, for you.

When you saw him, and it became you- two. The two of you. And you promised that you wouldn't give up.

Here, right now. Watching his pained young face, you can't- you can't give over.

No matter how painful it is- talking to your sweet boy as if he were a soldier.

You tell him _give_ , but you wish you could say something else. You wish you could say

 _keep_.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
